


Killing the Longing

by storiesave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesave/pseuds/storiesave
Summary: The day the calendars fell into place.





	Killing the Longing

**Author's Note:**

> The day the calendars fell into place.

Kelly and Alex had not seen each other for two days. When they both got time off from work at the same time in the same week, they arranged to meet at Kelly's apartment.

Kelly was waiting for Alex, finish looking at herself in the mirror, seeing how the loose dress she chose to wear was and looking around the apartment to make sure everything was in place. Until she heard the doorbell and ran to the door.

It only gave time to Kelly say hi, because Alex wasted no time and already pulled her in with a breathtaking kiss.

Alex forgot that he was not in his apartment and walking without paying attention to the way, he stumbled into one of the furniture in Kelly's room, which made them stop the kiss and laugh.

Kelly then pulled Alex by the hand to the bed and sat her on edge. Alex put her hands on Kelly's waist, waiting for her to sit on her lap and stared into her eyes full of desire for her.

Alex: I already missed having you like this and you still chose to wear this dress...  
You want to make me crazy?  
Kelly: If you think you missed me and I'm super provocative, you don't know what it is for me to have you as a girlfriend, unable to touch and kiss you, imagining you in that DEO suit and now having you like that in a biker outfit... Woman nonsense!

Alex gives a shameless smile and kisses Kelly again, letting her hands get lost in her body as Kelly lets out several sighs during kisses with each touch of Alex.

The clothes begin to be removed and thrown around the room and Alex begins the kisses on Kelly's body. Kelly holds Alex's hair as she gets increasingly horny, with every kiss felt on the neck and shoulders.

In a moment, Kelly holds Alex's head, and they stare at each other, panting.

Kelly: I love you!  
Alex smiles: I love you!

They kiss again by lying on the bed, continuing the afternoon of love they were so hoping they could have together.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any spelling errors. :)


End file.
